1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and more particularly to an endoscope system that displays whether or not observation by means of an image pickup portion was performed in a superimposed manner on three-dimensional image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscope apparatuses are in widespread use as medical endoscopes that observe an organ inside a body cavity and, where necessary, perform therapeutic treatment using a treatment instrument. When performing observation or therapeutic treatment using such kind of endoscope apparatus, it is necessary to insert an insertion portion of an endoscope into a lumen, and quickly and accurately cause a distal end portion of the insertion portion to reach a destination such as a lesion part.
As navigation technology that causes an insertion portion of an endoscope to reach a destination, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-200030 discloses an endoscope position detection apparatus that supports insertion of an insertion portion of an endoscope into a duct such as a bronchial tube.
In the case of renal calculi, the inside of the renal pelvis and renal calices is observed with an endoscope, and treatment is performed to remove the calculi by means of a treatment instrument that protrudes from the distal end of the endoscope. When carrying out such treatment using an endoscope in the renal pelvis and renal calices, X-ray photographing is performed during the treatment to ascertain the position of the endoscope as the endoscope passes through the renal pelvis and renal calices.